L
by Phyllida Crane
Summary: OS - A Poudlard, James Potter a beaucoup de succès. Un matin, dans ses affaires, il trouve un mystérieux parchemin anonyme... ATTENTION : Si vous voulez garder la surprise jusqu'au bout, ne lisez pas les reviews !


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Voici un nouvel OS dont je suis assez fière. J'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira ;)

Par ailleurs, si tu affectionnes un certain couple dans l'univers de notre Dieu Rowling, n'hésites pas à me le suggérer dans une petite review !

Bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **L**

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon et ses rayons éclairaient la cime des pins de la forêt interdite jusqu'à traverser une à une les fenêtres du célèbre château de Poudlard. Sa lumière vint traverser les vitres du dortoir des garçons et, au milieu des ronflements, caressa langoureusement les tentures rouge et or des lits à baldaquins disposés tout autour de la pièce circulaire.  
La lourde porte en bois grinça et des petits pieds s'avançaient à pas feutrés près de l'un d'eux. En écartant de ses mains sa longue tignasse rousse de son visage, la jeune fille faisait très attention là où elle marchait, de crainte de réveiller quelqu'un.  
Avec un sourire espiègle, elle grimpa sur un lit, sortit sa baguette et alors qu'elle murmurait un sortilège, l'oreiller du jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés se changea soudainement en une grosse limace gluante.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Le jeune homme tâta d'abord son oreiller et sortit brusquement de son lit en hurlant à pleins poumons, ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller tous ses compagnons de chambre qui se levèrent aussitôt, baguette en main.  
En voyant la jeune Lily se tordre de rire sur son lit, Remus sourit et alla la chatouiller. Ni une, ni deux, Sirius et James vinrent aider leur ami en la maintenant fermement tandis qu'elle s'étouffait de rire sous le supplice de ses amis.

\- Arrêtez, dit-elle entre deux éclats, arrêtez, je vous… en prie… j'ai mal… aux côtes…

A peine éveillé, Peter regardait la scène de son lit, les yeux encore mi-clos par le sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-il avant de bailler bruyamment.

\- Cette petite garce a transformé mon oreiller en une énorme limace. Regarde, elle a mis de la bave partout !

\- C'est pas de la bave, c'est du mucus.

\- Oh, ça va Remus, tu vas pas faire ton savant dès le matin.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin libérée, Lily retransforma l'oreiller sous sa forme originel.

\- Bon, je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner, dit-elle en reprenant un air autoritaire. Ne traînez pas trop, aujourd'hui on a un examen en cours d'histoire de la magie !

\- Oui Madame la Préfète.

Elle disparut derrière la porte et Sirius se retourna vers ses amis.

\- Quoi ? On a un contrôle ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

\- Si on te l'avait dit, tu aurais révisé ?

\- Non, mais par principe vous auriez dû.

Les garçons s'habillèrent rapidement et mirent leurs livres de potions, d'histoire de la magie et de métamorphose dans leur sac. Alors que James s'apprêtait à partir, un petit bout de parchemin tomba à ses pieds. Il le ramassa et le lu à mi-voix.

« _Rendez-vous cette nuit, à 2h, près de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. L._ »

James eu un sourire en coin, chiffonna le papier qu'il glissa dans la poche de sa robe et rattrapa ses amis pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.  
Pendant le cours de potions, James partagea sa table avec Remus et Lily pour fabriquer un philtre de mort vivante.  
Alors qu'ils s'appliquaient tous à découper minutieusement leurs ingrédients, James donna un coup de coude à Remus qui se retourna et aperçut Peter et Sirius devant deux chaudrons dont s'élevait une inquiétante fumée brune et épaisse.  
Les amis s'esclaffèrent et en oublièrent de réduire le feu sous leur chaudron respectif. Le liquide s'échappa alors en une épaisse masse ressemblant étrangement à du goudron. Paniqués, ils prirent chacun leur louche et essayait de remettre le contenu dans le chaudron mais plus ils le faisaient, plus la solution empirait.  
Lily n'attendit pas que leurs bêtises atteignent sa préparation et transporta ses affaires d'un coup de baguette à une table vide. Attiré par les bruits que produisait le liquide-solide, le professeur Slughorn arriva à la hauteur de leur table et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous encore fait, messieurs ?

Puis il tourna la tête vers Sirius et Peter qui, pour stopper la fumée, avaient recouvert leur chaudron de couvercles qui sifflaient et se secouaient dans tous les sens.

\- Et vous, retirez ces couvercles tout de suite ou un terrible accident va se produire dans les secondes à venir !

Hésitant, Sirius enleva alors les couvercles, libérant une énorme explosion de fumée brunâtre. Tous les élèves se mirent à éternuer et lorsque le nuage se dissipa, des furoncles poussèrent partout sur les visages, les bras et les mains. Affolés, les élèves commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens de la pièce.

\- Allez donc voir Madame Pomfresh, à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe de tout ce bazar, ordonna le professeur tandis qu'une énorme pustule gonflait sur le bout de son nez.

Les élèves se jetèrent tous sur la porte et se ruèrent à l'infirmerie en hurlant et gémissant dans les couloirs du château.  
Pendant tout l'après-midi, l'infirmerie était bondée d'élèves de Gryffondor à la peau recouverte de bandage. Madame Pomfresh les soignait un par un, faisant éclater ou dégonfler chaque furoncle qu'elle voyait et les renvoyait à leur salle commune au fur et à mesure. Parfois, l'un d'eux revenait en courant car un autre bouton était apparu.

\- Mais non, miss Carson, Ce n'est que de l'acnée.

Lorsqu'ils furent guéris, Sirius, Peter, Remus et James retournèrent à leur salle commune. Fâchée contre eux, Lily y était déjà depuis un long moment. En chemin, James prit la parole pour détendre ses camarades qui venaient d'apprendre qu'ils étaient tous en retenus la semaine suivante.

\- Elle ne nous ignorera pas très longtemps, la petite Lily. Ce matin, j'ai trouvé un mot dans mes affaires. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous prêt de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne cette nuit.

Ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux en le fixant. Avec un large sourire, Sirius rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Bien joué, James ! On restera réveillé pour que tu nous raconte les détails, s'extasia-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est elle qui t'a invité ?

\- Mais bien sûr Remus, regarde le parchemin, elle l'a signé.

James fouilla dans sa poche mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il regardait tout autour de lui pour voir s'il n'était pas tombé à proximité mais sans succès. Sirius le nargua.

\- Espèce de menteur, j'en étais sûr ! Jamais elle sera amoureuse de toi. Comment elle dit déjà ?

Peter prit alors une petite voix féminine et criarde.

\- Tu es bien trop immature James, moi je préfère les hommes virils comme Severus.

Les amis explosèrent de rire ensemble. Sirius prit alors James et Remus par les épaules.

\- Et au pire, James, tu n'as qu'à te satisfaire de notre cher Lunard, ses cicatrices le rendent tellement beau.

Il les rapprocha soudainement l'un vers l'autre et leurs visages se frôlèrent. Remus rougit tandis que James coursa Sirius dans les couloirs du château, en manquant de renverser le professeur Dumbledore sur leur passage. Celui-ci s'approcha de Remus et Peter.

\- Ca ne doit pas être évident tous les jours pour vous avec ces deux énergumènes. Tenez, de bonnes chocogrenouilles, je les ai trouvées dans le bureau du concierge. Si vous avez la carte d'Alberic Grunnion, gardez-la moi, c'est la seule que je n'ai pas encore trouvée.

Il leur tendit à chacun une friandise, leur sourit malicieusement et s'en alla. Remus dégusta la chocogrenouille jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, donna le mot de passe et entra, suivit de près par Peter, qui léchait avec gourmandise chacun de ses doigts.  
La salle commune était bondée d'élèves qui comparaient leurs différentes traces laissées par les furoncles. Ils montèrent alors dans leur dortoir et commencèrent leurs devoirs sur leur lit respectif. Ils avaient à peine commencé que la porte s'ouvrit et Lily se glissa jusqu'au lit de Remus.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir attendu tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas… Enfin…

\- Tu sais, James a toujours été comme ça. Et c'est pas en étant tout le temps avec Sirius que ça va s'arranger.

La jeune fille lui sourit, heureuse qu'il la comprenne. Elle s'apprêtait à lui parler mais la porte claqua brusquement contre le mur et les deux fanfarons entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce, haletant, le front dégoulinant de sueur. Lily leur lança alors un regard noir, se leva et sorti de la pièce sans leur adresser un autre regard. Sirius attendit qu'elle se soit bien éloignée avant de parler.

\- Tu vois James, il te reste encore un long moment avant de pouvoir la conquérir.

\- Tu verras que ce soir elle ne se comportera pas comme ça quand elle apercevra le nouveau James Potter !

\- Tu es décidé ? Tu as l'intention de te rendre là-bas ? demanda Remus.

\- Bien entendu, je ne louperais pas une occasion pareille ! Madame la Préfète, voilà le nouveau moi ! Ah, et j'emmènerais la carte ce soir, pour éviter de me retrouver face à Rusard au coin d'un couloir.

\- Et tu es sûr que c'est elle ?

\- Bien évidemment Remus, qui d'autre à part elle vient dans notre dortoir ? Et puis, elle avait signé le parchemin avec son initiale.

\- Si ce parchemin existe…

\- Arrête Sirius, je te dis que je l'ai trouvé dans mes affaires ce matin, tu pourrais me croire tout de même !

Il s'assit alors sur son lit et entreprit de faire ses devoirs avec Remus et Peter tandis que Sirius s'amusait à se métamorphoser en chien et à courir après sa queue au milieu de la pièce.  
La nuit vint, et à une heure et demi du matin, James, toujours habillé, enfila ses chaussures au son des ronflements de ses camarades. Sirius ne s'était pas retransformé et dormait en boule sur son lit, en poussant de petits gémissements.

\- Accio carte, murmura-t-il.

Un parchemin s'envola d'au-dessus de son lit et alla directement se poser dans sa main. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, descendit l'escalier du dortoir et traversa la salle commune. Mais avant de sortir, il tapota le parchemin de sa baguette.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Des écritures et des dessins se dessinèrent alors sur la carte et James l'examina. Rusard se promenait pour l'instant dans les cachots du château et les professeurs étaient chacun dans leur chambre respective.  
Il poussa la porte et alla jusqu'à la statue de la Sorcière Borgne où il jetait de brefs coups d'œil à la carte. Sa montre indiquait deux heures et deux petits pas apparurent sur la carte au coin du mur. James sourit. Lily apparut et vint se poster devant lui les bras croisés, le regard noir et intense.

\- Que fais-tu là, James ?

\- Je t'attendais, petite Lily.

\- Tu m'attendais ? Et pourquoi donc ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te donner rendez-vous à cet endroit avec un simple parchemin ?

Lily sortit alors le parchemin chiffonné de sa poche et le montra à James.

\- C'était donc toi qui l'avais récupérer, petite coquine. Qu'est-ce que tu inventerais d'autre pour me voir seul à seul, je suis bien curieux ?

\- Je l'ai juste trouvé devant la salle de potion, quand on allait à l'infirmerie. Et je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ce n'est pas moi qui…

\- Arrête ce petit jeu, Madame la Préfète, je sais ce que tu fais là et je sais ce que tu veux.

\- Comment oses-tu affirmer ça, James ? Je n'aime pas tes façons de faire, tu es toujours un enfant dans ta tête, à faire des blagues avec Sirius, à embêter Severus, il serait grand temps de grandir dans vos tête tous les deux ! Maintenant suis-moi, je vais t'emmener voir le professeur Dumbledore. J'espère que tu auras de meilleures explications à lui fournir pour t'être promené dans les couloirs la nuit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, James lâcha la carte, attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa fougueusement. Lily se débattit violemment, tentant de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme mais rien n'y fit. Puis, petit à petit, elle se laissa succomber à ses baisers et pris James par le cou pour continuer encore et encore leur étreinte.  
Sur la carte, de nouveaux pas étaient apparus, à l'angle du mur. Il avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains et proposé un rendez-vous à son aimé. La silhouette du jeune homme se cachait dans l'obscurité du couloir. Un rayon de lune passa alors par les carreaux d'une fenêtre et vint toucher une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue marquée de cicatrices. Ses yeux gris fixaient la nuit devant lui.

En réalité, qui pourrait un jour aimer une bête ?


End file.
